


爱意绪夺

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *来自究极宇宙的蜘蛛侠强行榨取了Peter Parker的思想，并抢夺了他的身体.*原著暴躁的性格跟复仇者们闹翻不变，多次言语跟行动上面的冲撞被老铁教做人.*算是一种另类3P？后期奶P会回归
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	爱意绪夺

**Author's Note:**

> 章帕克×PP×史总.  
> 包含训诫＋捆绑掌控＋指交.

这是在继纽约市友好邻居彻底消失之后，Tony Stark在各大监控设备里面第三次见到了这个穿着红黑色相间战服的蜘蛛小子。  
金红色的Mark战甲降落在了一面较为空旷的天台之上，男人算准了稍过一刻之后，蜘蛛侠将会降临在这里。  
果不其然，这个时间段本该待在家中补着课后作业的高中男孩还是如他所料的那样，精准地到达在了天台上面。Tony起身看了看时间精确到秒钟的时针被他算计的分毫不差。  
蜘蛛侠见到了天台上面的不速之客，前进着的脚步略微顿了一秒。他在男孩的视线范围内缓缓地站了起来，金属材质的外壳上面闪烁着耀眼的光。  
“别来无恙，Mr.Parker。”Tony为了展示出自己并无恶意，友好地升起了战甲上的面罩。  
“Stark。”从Parker的声音里听出了些许的恶意，男孩居然警惕性地朝着身后方挪动着脚步。  
“Hey，是我最近对你太生疏了吗？”钢铁侠向着男孩的方向迈动着步子，“现在居然连一句‘先生’都不肯叫了？”  
“给你一句忠告.. 你最好少来管我的闲事，Stark。”从蜘蛛侠嘴巴里面吐出来的字句像是再带着调侃，“我自有我的行事目的，别叫你的那些跟班来插手！”  
此番话一出令Tony有些摸不着头脑，毕竟印象里面一直是三好学生友好邻居的蜘蛛侠突然变得极为暴躁，一时间还真的令人难以接受。  
“我们是太久没见了吗？睡衣宝宝，你最近变得有些...”见钢铁侠想要尝试性地探身过来，Parker立马侧身发射出蛛丝来固定住了男人的行动。  
“我可没有规定让你可以触碰到我。”蜘蛛侠像是有些嫌弃地拍了拍自己的手臂，并后退了一步与钢铁侠保持了较远的距离。  
“Kid，这段时间以来在你的身上到底发生了什么？”此刻只想搞清楚缘由的Tony并不准备急着挣脱，而是伫立在原地打算聆听男孩所作出的辩解。  
“你的脑子坏掉了吗？我凭什么要这么做，你是我的监护人吗？”蜘蛛侠面罩上面的眼睛眯了起来，语气里面也充满了鄙夷。  
“凭是我将你注册进入的复仇者，凭你这一身作战服出自Stark工业——也就是我，凭Happy跟我告知你在这段期间之内变成了一个特立独行的蜘蛛侠。”  
“老实来说，最近几日你的表现都很不错。一周里面共翘了七节课，经常夜半子时才回到家... 学校的教导主任跟May都快把我办公室里的座机给打爆了！”  
“你半夜里是出去搬山了吗，Mr.Parker！”套上了战甲的Tony Stark简直气场全开，男人直接涂手扯断了几分钟前就黏在了自己身上的蛛丝，大步流星地朝着男孩坐在的方位走去。  
像是个青少年一样被年纪稍大的长者给劈头盖脸教训了一顿着实令人不满。身体里面住着章鱼博士灵魂的章帕克直接挥手一拳打在了男人战甲之上，“不是说了叫你别管我的吗！”  
意料之外的是，Tony似乎早有预谋地接住了来自自家男孩攥紧过来拳头，战甲轻轻地将它握在了自己的手心里面。Tony想要抬高男孩的下巴从而仔细端详着，“睡衣宝宝，你还好吗？最近为何总是这样毛毛躁躁地。”  
坏脾气地章帕克直接趁着钢铁侠不留意之时朝着男人的下巴来了一记重拳，导致Tony瞬间就被这股力气给弹开了好远。  
Parker用手抹了一把男人刚才所触碰到的皮肤，似有不满地在那上面抓出了一道道红痕。  
品尝到了苦头的Tony也逐渐认真起来了，男人降下了面罩脚踏战甲后方喷发出来的燃料，借力直接将蜘蛛侠给推至到了墙面上。预防男孩在被撞击的途中将头磕到身后的石料，Tony细心地用战甲护住了男孩的后脑。  
“Listen，Kid.. 虽然我现在还并不确定在你身上的未知情况，但很快你就要跟我走一趟了。”男人想要掀起蜘蛛侠的面罩，从而确定生长在面具下那副眉眼正是他日思夜想着的人。  
蜘蛛侠抬起嘴角嗤笑了一声，直接一脚踹在了男人的腹部。Tony身上的钢铁战甲被拥有血清力量的蜘蛛小子这样一踹也产生了巨大的作用力，钢铁侠立刻被弹开了几步。  
“你这辈子都别想再将我带回去，铁皮罐头。”蜘蛛侠喷射出蛛丝飞跃上了另外一栋大楼，“我警告你，不要再来招惹我！”

终于缓过神来的Tony Stark径直对着男孩的方位锁定住了一道红外线，战甲手腕处的激光眼直接打在了男孩的凸显出来的背部线条上。  
Parker因为遭受到了攻击，浑身上下产生了一阵痉挛.. 导致再不能抓住下一段未能来得及发射出的蛛丝。从高中坠落的蜘蛛侠经过了一小段时间的自由落体之后，被钢铁侠顺利地接入进了怀里。  
待在男人臂弯里的Parker仍旧不安分地想要极力挣脱，Mark战甲的禁锢却越缩越紧，牢牢地将男孩困在了当下。  
“Stark，你可真的是个混账——”章帕克即使在身体不能随意自如的情况下也在用言语攻击着。Tony胸前的反应堆在对着男孩疏导出了一种特殊激光，Parker的意识逐渐被一股涌上来的困意给折服。  
“唔—— 混蛋，你对着我做了什么！”就连眼皮都快要厚重地抬不起来了，男孩仍旧较为不满地吼着。因为蜘蛛侠的体力不再留有余存，腾出了一只手臂的男人将手掌盖在了男孩的眼睛上，以此类较为温柔的方式帮助他的男孩睡上了一个安稳觉。  
“嘘—— 该休息了，Honey.. 我们回家了。”Tony将自己带有溺爱的吻印在了男孩还在颤抖着的睫毛上。  
当Parker再次醒来的时候发现自己简直被脱光挂在了实验台上，自己一身的战服就像那样可怜巴巴地躺在了一旁的操作台上。望着站在一堆数据面板后面穿了条黑色背心的男人，章帕克竟直截了当地吼出了声作为发泄。  
“铁皮罐头，你又在搞什么幺蛾子！”  
沉寂在各项数据里面的Tony惊觉般的回过了头，“睡衣宝宝，你醒了？我已经在你身上做完检查了，昏迷过去的你简直乖巧地令我想要奖励一颗棒棒糖给你。”  
章帕克直接翻了个白眼纯当回应了。  
“可惜的是.. 你身体里的各项指标都实属正常。就在之前的两个小时之内，我涉及探查了各个领域。思维控制、分身、仿真机器人、全系伪装... 甚至还给遥远的阿斯加德通了电话，你打消了一切的可能性，孩子。”  
“能够告诉我.. 在你的身上究竟发生了什么吗，Pete？”男人叫着本应该属于在他身上最亲切地小名，并用怜惜地用食指探入进了男孩的唇腔。他企图用迫切的爱意来换回男孩的意志，指尖同时也在搅动着男孩的舌头。  
印象里本该是乖巧地模样的男孩，此时正微微地抬起了嘴角邪笑着，张开了牙齿狠狠地咬在了Tony的手指上。然而男人只是轻微地皱了一下眉头，并未急着将手指从男孩的嘴巴里面抽出。  
感受着食指上面那深刻的牙印，Tony抬手拿过了操作台上面的钳口器具，将它按在了男孩不听话的唇部上面。此时Parker的嘴巴已经被固定为了最大，身子又被大开着无助地嵌在了实验室的操作器械上面。  
章帕克难受地晃动着头颅，从而想要摆脱着男人的掌控。就连嘴角下面也被流下来的口水给浸湿，Tony拖着下巴看着被呈现在他面前的男孩自身无助的样子，终于还是有些不忍地开了口：“你现在肯愿意说了吗？”

蜘蛛侠却在这时再次狂妄般地笑了起来，男孩的眼睛里面流露出了Tony前所未见地那股陌生。男人起身将固定器给取了下来，心疼地亲自按摩着Parker被撑的有些酸痛的下巴。  
“是我平时对你太凶了吗？”望着男人看向他的目光始终带着怜爱，胸中泛起了一股异样的章帕克撇了撇嘴道出了一个事实：“Stark，如你所见的那样，我并不是Peter Parker本人。”  
面对男人有些略微瞪大了的眼睛，章帕克挑了挑眉：“我想你应该听说过我——奥托·奥克塔维斯。也是蜘蛛侠一直以来的死敌，章鱼博士。”  
闻言Tony Stark大惊：“所以你们是灵魂置换？”男人有些发狠地攥着Parker较为瘦弱的肩膀，“Peter那个孩子呢.. 你把他给带到哪里去了！”  
“别拿我跟那个小屁孩相提并论了。”章帕克恶狠狠地样子像是要咬碎了自己的牙齿，“现在是我，奥克塔维斯在占用着这具身体.. 就算你是Ironman又如何？”  
Parker恶言相向的模样一语点醒了梦中人：“你有能力将你的那位小朋友给带回去吗？”  
“肯拿着你的掌心跑来对准我的脑袋来上一枪吗，Stark？On my mind。”  
Tony Stark此刻当真快要气绝，一股怒意瞬间窜上了心头，使得男人直接将手臂大力地固定在了男孩的额头上方。男人的另外一只手掌也牢牢地捏住了男孩的下巴，居高临下地朝着Parker靠近着：“我警告你，趁着我发怒之前，将Peter跟你那不堪的灵魂换回来。”  
然而并不打算听从劝告的章帕克表示嗤之以鼻，睁着那副格外鄙夷的眼神蔑视着：“你以为你在用什么口气对着我讲话？”  
男人抬着Parker下巴地手骤然攥紧，直接抬手一拳打在了身后方的固定金属上面，将相隔在后置方的机械臂都给振地滋滋作响。  
Tony的眼眸里面充斥着冷漠与怒意：“我再重申一次，一般的罪犯可不会得到与之同等的待遇。”  
果不其然，身下的男孩又露出了和他先前亲手逮捕过的通缉犯一样的神情，那即将濒临死亡时的快感跟笑意。  
“让我来猜猜看... 啊，你们该不会早已缔结了更深一层次上的那种关系吧？”看着面前攥紧了拳头全身颤栗着的钢铁侠，章帕克印证了自己内心的想法，“Seriously？钢铁侠跟蜘蛛侠居然是地下情人？”  
男孩看着正陷入困境之中的Tony Stark竟然极致癫狂的笑了，散发出来的声音略显病态：“要我说——你们这些超级英雄啊.. 是只要少了其中一位，整体就不能够再运作了吗？”  
“不如我再告诉你个秘密？”章帕克把脸探在了男人的耳边，随着耳垂地部分缓缓呼出了一口气：“Stark，其实你的男孩还停留在我的意识里面.. 只不过现在，快要被我给吃掉了。”  
很显然换了一副灵魂的Parker从嘴巴里面所吐出来的稚嫩小奶音在Tony听起来也是尤为魅惑，但不见得每一款都属于男人置放进心间最深处的专属定制。  
这样的温柔一刀还不足以令男人钢铁一般的内心肯为之撼动，Tony直接回敬了同等价位的魅笑，一只手撕扯着男孩的头颅，另外一手直接抵住了男孩的下巴。  
接着两只手朝着不同的方向同时用力，在男人优秀的肌肉筋骨作用下，章帕克的下巴直接发出了骨骼错位的声音。猛烈地冲击给男孩带来了强大的作用力，脱臼带来的沉痛感在顷刻之间踊跃到了四肢百骸，Parker脸上的五官全部被扭曲在了一起。  
“这是我赠予你的回礼，八爪鱼先生。”  
感受到骨骼错位的章帕克也瞬间没了耐心，凭借着身体里面快速窜动着的蜘蛛血清，费力挣脱了实验操作台上面的钢护腕。男孩挥手打在了Tony Stark的肋骨上面，这一举动直接令未穿战甲的男人给击退出去了好远，捂着自己的腹部许久未能再直起身来。

“这是作为你的教训，铁皮罐头。”男孩骤然从操作台上面一跃而下，趁着体内那股疯狂攒动着的血清作用，直接将手附上了自己已经脱臼了的下巴。  
随着男孩猛烈地一番动作，只听“咔吧——”一声，近乎断掉的下颚被男孩给徒手重新接了回去。  
Parker像是意犹未尽似的用舌尖舔了舔自己方才被阻断了的咬肌，抬脚朝着男人下蹲的方向走了过去。等到凑近了，男孩伸手扯过了Tony的头发，并且抬高。  
“如果我想，我直接可以选择捏碎你的肋骨，Stark。”接着章帕克又将手臂伸进了男人的衣领里面，开始探索着在他身上受伤最严重的那一块痕迹。  
Tony昂着头对着他作出了一个略微放肆的调笑，挥手召唤了自己实验室里的所有战甲。当下的场面简直像极了一场只属于高手之间的博弈，章帕克凭借着自己由血清加持地怪力，赤手空拳捣碎了被男人所研制出来的十几套战甲。  
尽管这样，过多的战甲朝向着男孩驶来，渐渐地章帕克开始变得有些力不从心了。Parker身上的致命弱点被钢铁侠看穿，Tony指挥着战甲分解成了不同的分块，将男孩牢牢地固定在了地板上面。  
望着手臂间被Mark战甲上的金属材质，章帕克仍旧不费体力地想要挣脱着，但无论如何却也摆脱不了这份桎梏。  
“狂妄自大的八爪鱼先生居然要指望着在我的地盘上面撒野吗？”Tony Stark望着地面上半是被捆绑住手脚的男孩，跟他高高翘起来的——仅仅穿上了一层底裤的挺翘臀部。  
男人戏谑着笑了。  
“奥克塔维斯，你最好回忆一下.. 在你的有生之年里面，究竟有没有收到过这样的屈辱。”随着男人的话音刚落，某位侵占了别人身体的章帕克就真的遭受到了凌辱。  
Parker只感觉自己被人褪去了最后一层底裤，而自己裸露在外的雪白臀瓣，连带着私处上的那些皮肉一起.. 全部被身后方传来的炽烈目光给看了去。  
“Tony Stark！你真的是个混账—— 你敢说没有馋过Peter Parker的身子！”男孩撅着自己的小屁股疯狂地乱动着，然而肉眼可见的是，因为感受到了凉意，Parker的穴口也在不断地锁紧着。  
“不好意思，我从来都是将他给泡到了手里。”已经准备坐享其成了的Tony Stark，端着自己的咖啡杯入座在了男孩身位的正后方，显得十分悠闲惬意。  
“铁皮罐头，你个无耻之徒！你要对着这具身体做什么？”尽管已经沦为了案板上面的鱼肉，章帕克仍旧不服气地口出狂言。  
“奉劝你一句？最好在还存有余力的时候，拿你那张抹了蜜的小嘴多呻吟几声，以此来博得我的同情心。”  
章帕克狠狠地往地面上啐了口唾沫，语气里面满是嫌弃：“狗屁！Tony Stark，你个杀千刀的懦夫！你哔—— 有种和我哔—— 老子定要将你给X的X都不...”  
Tony的脑海里面自动过滤掉了那些较为污秽地词语，男人有些优雅地将手中的咖啡杯给放置在了桌面上。直接拍了拍手呼唤来了一套最新系列的Mark战甲，被迫趴在了地面之上的章帕克只是感受到了，一件冰凉地Mark50半蹲在了自己的身旁。

“All right，我没耐心了。你准备好开始迎接Daddy爱意的洗礼了吗？”Tony仍旧坐在了凳子上面悠闲地准备注视着，接下来的一段时间以内即将会发生的好戏。  
“少说胡话！铁皮罐头，你最好别对着我动武！因为... 因为私自惩罚未成年人是犯法的！”章帕克的声音越是说到了后面越是没了底气.. 该死！这具身体之间到底承受了怎样的非人待遇？  
“噢？我还没有怪罪你私自诱拐未成年跟名义上面侵占了据这幅躯体呢！”但凡是提到了Peter就会令Tony的怒意值提升到了顶峰，手中握着的咖啡杯也被男人的力道快要捏碎。  
男人决定不再废话，对着战甲下达了命令。  
Mark50手掌间钢铁一般地金属材质牢牢地拍打在了Parker挺翘着的臀瓣之上，男孩的骨缝间都被磨红了。一下一下地击打与被击打声充斥在了整间实验室里面，章帕克的臀瓣上的细肉也逐渐被磨平，摊开，在被磨平之后再度摊开。  
十几下过后，男孩雪白的臀峰上面已经印出了几道红肿着的血痕。而Parker的身子也略微颤动了，一阵又一阵像是痉挛着的身躯伴随着一点点呜咽的声音传到了男人的耳朵里面。  
Tony手中咖啡杯里的水波纹都有些晃动不稳了，男人强压着自己心中那股快要喷薄而出的负罪感，和想要亲自上前去探查着男孩身体状况的自尊心。  
最终像是留有余地般的缓缓开口道出一句：“知道错了吗？愿意将身子还给Peter Parker吗？”  
奇怪的是，男孩的喉咙间散发出了一种近似于癫狂地嗤笑声，嬉笑间还掺杂着些许的谩骂：“Tony Stark，你个混账东西—— 战甲在打都盖不住你的那张脸！老子哔——”  
用着男孩那张纯真的脸却说出这等污秽地话，听着男孩仍旧不知悔改般的语气，Tony Stark略显无奈地摇了摇头，挥了挥手示意战甲继续。  
“啊—— Tony Stark，唔嗯.. 混账！混账东西——”  
金红色的战甲捧着男孩的屁股一下一下的重击在了男孩的臀股之间，之后的那些着重拍打在了男孩的穴口外围。可怜而又脆弱着的穴口此时此刻正肿胀着，像是经历过了男人的疼爱一番，花穴里面甚至还流出了一些汁水。  
Tony见隐有水光乍现，还以为自己有些看错了。  
男人直接挥手让战甲停了下来，Mark50很识相的自动退到了一边。Tony直接栖身蹲在了男孩崛起来的臀瓣后方，轻轻地用手指蘸取了一点男孩体内所流出的白色穴液，放入了口里浅浅地品尝着。  
前半生未能经历过如此刺激的训诫方式，此时的Parker已被Tony给教训的浑身无力，只得趴在了地上供由男人摆弄着。  
Tony侧过了身，见身下的男孩即便是在酥爽之中翻着白眼，嘴巴里面所留下了一道明显的口水痕迹也在不忘谩骂着他：“呜.. Tony Stark，混蛋.. 丧尽天良.. 不安好心...”  
这一幕简直怎么看怎么觉得喜感。成功被可爱暴击了的Tony直接俯身过去，将自己的身体紧紧地贴在了男孩的后背上面。并伸手握住了男孩的性器前端，手指扣弄着男孩的马眼部分仔细地撸动了起来。  
“呜啊—— 该死地，你还来.. 有完没完...”章帕克想要拼命挣扎着，但是这幅已经被磨练出经验来的身体已经像是认了主似的，疯狂地挺动着自己的腰肢，在极力配合着男人手里的动作。  
“哇啊.. Tony Stark你之前到底对着这个孩子做了什么啊—— 为什么他能够那么听你的话！”Parker的脸部逐渐涨红了似的，圆润的脸颊上面泛起了两处红晕。  
“你在像我询问吗？”Tony使坏般的将牙齿凑近了男孩的耳垂，并且成功地咬住了那里。这项互动成功的迎来了身下男孩的惊呼与不满，“我们可是把该做的全部给做完了一遍。”  
“败类...！嗯哈—— 我要射了...”随着男人疯狂撸动着手下的动作，男孩早已勃起的性器前端也逐渐地肿胀了起来，前列腺喷洒出了几滴粘液。Tony却抱有着强烈地目的性质地伸手堵住了Parker的马眼，汹涌着的体液同时憋的男孩的脸涨得通红。  
“Stark，让我释放.. 唔嗯—— 我想射了...”章帕克憋红了的小脸留下了两行清泪，那样子简直楚楚可怜地直叫人心疼。  
男人一次又一次地警告着自己：不，他不是被你所心爱着的男孩Peter。  
于是Tony探身下去，从自己专有的低沉嗓音在男孩的耳边引导了一句价格平衡的筹码：“你把Peter还给我，我就松手让你射。”

憋的尤为苦难的章帕克思忖了一会，于是留着泪妥协了。男人注意到了男孩眸中的眼波流转，最终他张开了自己的唇角甜甜的呼喊了一句：“Mr.Stark——”  
是了，那是专属于Peter才能够特立独行的眼神与称呼。  
男人直接撒手放开了手中的性器，而男孩的下半身前端也在同时喷股出了一股浊液。Parker还沉浸在高潮的余韵中未过了多久就被Tony深情地吻给堵住了全部呼吸。  
闭着眼睛刚释放完毕的男孩遭受到了来自年上恋人充满甜蜜与占有欲的亲吻，Tony想要尽量吻的十分虔诚。先是蜻蜓点水般的吻，再接下来就是较为粗重的喘息逐一喷洒到了男孩的鼻梁上面。  
起初男孩还有些想要回应着自家先生，可是却连同身体也一起被夺去了主导权。两个人就保持着这样的姿势不知过去了多久，直到Tony察觉到了自己的唇间渡上了一股血腥味。  
男人几乎是立即察觉到不妙，擦了一口还在淌着血的嘴角怒视着面前的男孩。  
果不其然地，Parker再次摆出了那副带着戏谑的模样出来：“品尝到了甜头的滋味感觉如何？你真应该对着我感恩戴德.. Stark。”浑身开始泌出虚汗的章帕克息喘着看到男人嘴角上溢出来的血渍，鄙夷着撇了撇嘴：“吻技可真够差的。”  
“噢？我可还真是第一次听到别人这个样子评价我呢...”言毕，Tony又再次俯身探去，“特别是——我在带能给别人高潮的时候。”  
Tony惩罚性地咬了一口男孩的唇瓣，不可置信地Parker简直想要再次扑上去咬他。却被身下男人的动作给暂停在了那里，Tony的手指插进了男孩的后穴深处，缓缓地抽送着。  
“Stark.. 哈—— 有话好好说... 别.. 别碰那里...”先前心高气傲地章帕克也被他此时的动作给磨平了性子。也罢，自己生平最脆弱的地方被人给这样摆弄着，任谁都得缴械投降。  
“别.. 呜嗯.. 呃——”被男人伸进后穴里面搅动着的手指给肏地，章帕克的身体软的不成样子。像是化成了一滩水被男人给捧在了手心里，男孩的声音也再次被渡上了一股高潮欲来的甜蜜，而臀瓣和后穴那里的酸胀感却将他的神识给拉扯了回来。  
看着身下男孩接近求饶般地口吻，Stark凑近了他的脸部，将自己呼出来的气吐到了男孩的嘴唇中央。男人扣弄着穴口的手法逐渐开始变得轻缓，望着那似小鹿般的眼神，Tony不由得心软了起来。  
“最后再警告你一次，从Peter的身体里面出去。”  
已经深陷进男人掌控里的章帕克即使身体跟肠道里面都在极力地配合着Tony的动作，但是已经置换过灵魂的男孩仍然极力咬紧了牙关，不想要让一点点羞耻地呻吟声从嘴巴里面泄露出来。  
“你想要他..？他的身子还是他本身的灵魂？”章帕克沉浸在了Tony的怀里放肆地扯动着嘴角，眸子里面也透露出一股狠戾，“无论哪个... 有本事你自己过来拿啊。”  
Tony闻言手上运用出的力道也不再进行收敛了，直接狠狠地用指甲隔着男孩肠道内壁里面崎岖的纹路。听着怀中男孩地放肆尖叫，就连平常软软儒儒地声音都被带跑了好几个弯。  
“啊—— 你个铁皮罐头...！停下，快停下！这具身子要受不了了... 你要将他给彻底玩坏吗！”章帕克此时正深深地感受着男人的手指在自己的穴口之内拼命地搅动着，异于常人的粗壮手指狠狠地打磨了进去，再次翻出来时连同着飞溅出来的肠液一起再次地深深捅了进去。  
“不要... 不要... Tony Stark，求求你.. 停下，停下.. 哈啊—— 我把他... 呃.. 还给你，都还给你！”男孩的身体未能坚持多久就开始抱着Tony的手臂求饶了，光洁的手指戴着些讨好性地搭在了男人泛起青筋地臂弯上面，Tony Stark即使在作出这样行为的同时仍旧小心翼翼地护着男孩的脖颈。  
“我刚才明明已经给过你机会，现在知道求饶了？”早已埋没进三个手指地Tony在男孩那可怜的穴口里面进进出出地做着活塞运动，男人深深挺进地指腹直直地捅在了章帕克的敏感点之上。  
“呜嗯—— Tony Stark... 混蛋！都说了把Peter Parker那个家伙还给你了... 怎么还不.. 呃啊...”男孩在Tony的怀里拼了命地哭叫着，住在Parker体内却从未受过这种待遇的老章鱼真实乃生平之痛。  
“我再跟你强调一次——把Peter还回来。”男人像是一个教导着不听话孩子的大家长一样，带着些训诫的意味牢牢地掌控着怀中乱动着的男孩。

“我还.. 我把他还给你..”章帕克此时已经临近崩溃地边缘了，身下充满地饱胀感与酸痛感充斥在了男孩的身体上。被挤入了两份灵魂的躯体在自我发动着抗争，Stark见事情有了转机，将头埋在了男孩还在颤动着的颈弯处。  
“Boy.. 驱使他离开你的身子。”Tony性感迷人地嗓音喷洒在了男孩的耳廓中间，此时手指还仍在后穴里面不断地搅动着，男人低头轻咬住了男孩的耳垂。  
“I trust you，Honey。”被自家年长的恋人这样一激，最终男孩的躯体高声尖叫地过程中达到了高潮。肠道内侧也迸发出了一股湿润的粘液，而历经过第二次高潮脆弱的前列腺也射出了少量的精水，随机又可怜巴巴的垂下。  
终于，男孩在高潮的来临之际，瞪大了自己的眼睛咧开了自己的嘴角高呼出了一声：“Tony——”  
还未从高潮的余韵中脱离出来，自家小宝贝就得到了来自年长的恋人湿乎乎的吻。男人不断将蕴藏着溺爱性质的吻印在了男孩布满了汗渍的额头上，并且把那副对于他来说小小地躯体给环抱地更紧了一些。  
“Nice job，Kid.. 我很幸运是你回来了。”Tony将自己的脸部贴在了男孩的额头，深情款款地与他心爱的男孩对视着。  
“呜啊... 在我消失的这段时间里碰到了什么好玩的事吗？为什么我的屁股与后穴那块有些痛...”Peter泛着灵光的小眼睛，视线像是长在了自家先生身上一样，专注地看着Tony脸上那副漂亮的小胡子出神。  
“你回来了.. 这就是最好玩的事。”男人像是心有余悸般地，明亮地眼神里面微微泛出了泪光。  
“先生... 您怎么了，别哭。”Peter有些心疼地皱着眉，虔诚地抬高了唇部吻在了男人纤长的睫毛上。  
望着自家像是小天使一样的宝贝，不禁再次想到自己刚才差一点就可能会彻底的失去这个孩子了。Tony将自己的唇部贴合在了男孩的嘴唇上面，带着点怜惜意味地吸吮似的浅吻着他。  
Peter也抬高了自己的下巴回应着爱人，想要同他结合在一起的身体也不断地贴紧了他。  
“不要怕.. Honey，坏人已经被赶跑啦。”男人体贴的语气像是每晚在男孩的床边温柔讲解着的童话故事，足以让品尝到了甜头的男孩想要将自己的身子往Tony的下身送着。  
“Tony——”从男孩的嘴巴里面往外迸出了如此甜腻的声音，Peter的胯间也在小幅度地拱着男人此时早已鼓胀起来的裆口。  
每当自家小男友开始作出这幅举动时，就说明男孩想要了。Peter的眼睛里面像是住进了一只魅魔，让受到了蛊惑的Tony不由自主地褪去了自己的裤子。  
“唔.. 做爱吧，跟我。”Peter带着些勾引意味的舔了舔自己的唇，而Tony也重新压了上来，将地板上面仰躺着的男孩背部温柔地搁置了一张软垫。  
男人拍了拍男孩的臀部示意他抬高，Peter眯起眼睛地模样像只格外乖巧的猫，他听话地遵循着男人的指示照做了。  
Tony手中握着男孩的脚踝，将它们架在了自己的肩膀上面。男人的视线牢牢地盯住了男孩雪白地臀峰上面泛起的鲜红指印，心疼与愧疚顿时积攒到了一起，男人用手指轻轻地的抚摸着臀瓣上面那一小片纹理，用自己深情而又低沉的嗓音询问着：“疼吗？”  
Peter躺在了男人的视线下方坚定地摇了摇头，即便自己在被男人所触碰到的地方接连引起了一阵火辣，身体也逐渐产生了小频率地颤抖。但在这期间，在被章鱼博士所吞噬掉的空间范围，Peter正是凭借着自身那股对于男人强烈的爱意所支撑，这才一步一步的坚持到了现在。  
原本在那段十分灰暗的意识区域里，只有Tony Stark化身出了一束微光，他向着他前行着，他日日夜夜所盼着的，期待的，全部来自于这个男人。  
最终男孩做到了劫后余生，仍旧排开了一切万难重新回归到了男人的身边。  
“不疼的，先生。”Peter的眸间也蒙上了一层水雾，男孩却在摇着头的同时落下泪来。他知道.. 男人会为了他所做出的一切努力他都知道。  
但是先生，您看，蜘蛛侠并没有让您失望。  
看着Tony朝着他投递过来直较为心碎的目光，男孩将自己的眼睛瞥到了一边，于是决定不再叙旧下去。  
“好了.. Tony，今天无论您想要什么姿势，做多长时间.. 都随便您了。”望着视线下方男孩的那张纯真无比地脸，男人突然欣慰的笑了。  
“As you wish。”  
钢铁侠要和蜘蛛侠撰写新的历史篇章了。

巨大地肉刃磨合着男孩的臀缝之间，Tony分外粗壮地柱身并没有急着窥探进去，而是在男孩的臀部外围细细地摩擦在了男孩较为光洁地臀瓣之上。  
“不打算让您的‘小钢铁侠’进来吗？”Peter高昂着头颅息喘着气，带有些调笑意味地声音挥洒在了男人的耳朵里。  
男人的性器磨蹭在了男孩的股缝间与阴茎上面，像是在做着缓冲似的，灼热的温度烫的男孩浑身一个激灵。察觉到了后穴有些难耐地Peter想要动着自己的小屁股，却被男人给牢牢地按压住了臀瓣。  
“Tony...？”Peter有些疑惑地询问出口，换来了自家长者的一声轻笑，“你准备好接受我的一切了吗，Peter小男友？”  
“啰嗦..”男孩涨红了自己的脸颊，似有不满地撇了撇嘴，“都说了今晚什么都随您了...”  
“那好吧——”男人叹了口气，拖着自家小男友腿间，将脚踝再次架高。Tony自身粗长而又巨大的性器顶在了男孩的脆弱的穴口范围上，前端的马眼部分也将肠道洞口给挤开了一些。  
“准备好了吗，My boy？”Tony仅对着男孩才特有地温柔语气，与下身可怖的尺寸与较为粗鲁地动作一对比，怎么看怎么显得突兀。  
“快点进来.. Tony。”后穴已经隐隐泛起一阵瘙痒了，就连后面的穴口也在不听话地张开了小嘴，似是要一口吞下阻拦在它周围的这幅巨物。  
Tony将挺动着的柱身又给挤进去了一些，像是感受到了男孩全身上下的颤抖，男人有些心疼地问：“还好吗，Pete？”  
“没.. 没关系地.. 唔嗯.. Tony，再快一些... 一次性全部进来...”Peter不断地咬着自己的下唇瓣像是在隐忍着，就连嘴唇都泛起了白。  
男人深呼吸了一口，径直拉着男孩的腿部一起给捅到了最深处。“啊—— 啊... Tony，痛.. 痛.. 呜——”Peter的脸上慌忙地滑下了两道泪痕，见到了这幅模样的男人也不再挺动了，寻找了一个令男孩较为轻松地姿势，将粗壮地柱身刺探进入里面。  
Tony的分身被温热的肠道内壁给层层地包裹，一瞬间地酥麻感直接涌上了男人精明地大脑中。太舒服了.. 这实在是太舒服了。  
如果早知道能与男孩结合竟会是如此美妙，自己真该在遇到他的第一天起就要向他求爱。男人伸手揉向了男孩纤细地腰肢，两具近乎完全契合的身体正结合在了一起。  
“Honey.. 如果你忍受不了的话我完全可以退出去。”  
Peter仍旧倔强地摇着头，紧咬着嘴唇的牙齿略微放松了一些：“不要...！那样您又会选择自行解决了... Peter已经长大了！可以帮您分担这一切了...”  
“可是你这样会难受的...”Tony有些于心不忍了，他从不愿亲手伤害被他所爱着的孩子，即使是在这种被性爱所支配着的情况下。  
“呜—— 只要您抱抱我.. 抱抱我就好了。”男孩哭红了的眼眶映出了一副任人采撷的模样来，Peter张开了自己的双臂对着自己年长的恋人发出了自己的邀约。  
Tony无奈地翘动着自己的嘴角，放开架在了自己肩膀上的脚踝。径直俯身下去重新压在了男孩的胸膛上面，挺进男孩股间的巨大性器此时也被捅进了最深处。换来了男孩又一声呜咽的呻吟被男人带有侵占性质地吻给彻底堵在了喉咙间。  
“据说剧烈地接吻可以暂时缓解你身上的这股疼痛，Kid。”Tony将自己的唇部覆盖住了男孩的柔软的唇瓣上面，男人的舌尖也在横扫着男孩唇腔里面的一切。  
“唔嗯.. 好舒服，先生...”男孩闭着眼睛享受着这一切，他感觉刺探进肠道内壁里的肉刃再次涨大了一些。Peter揽过了男人的脖颈，从而想要不断地加深这个吻，贪心地索求着更多。  
“小家伙.. 就不信今晚满足不了你了。”Tony的腰肢直接挺动了起来，像是打桩机一样的动作牢牢地固定在了男孩穴口中的那一小块范围。三浅一深的抽插动作被篆刻进了男孩脑海里面，Peter侧头躲过了男人再次欲来的强烈占有，张着小嘴呼吸着周围的空气。  
Tony似是无奈地叹了口气，只得浅浅地吻在了男孩的嘴角处，便再次探下头去深埋在了男孩的颈肩处。  
男人揽着此时已经软到不成样子的孩子，抱住了他较为纤细的腰径直坐了起来。那孩子臂弯深深环住了男人的肩膀，将头也埋在了男人的锁骨旁小声地喘息着。  
Tony粗壮地性器一下又一下地肏弄着男孩的穴口，越来越深地动作开始让男孩吃不消了。  
“慢一点.. 慢一点... Tony...”不断被顶弄着的Peter才终于肯学会求饶了，他费力地想要直起自己的身子，一口吻在了男人修的十分精致地小胡子上面。  
“疼吗？”男人再次温柔地询问出声。  
“不.. 您肏的我很舒服.. 只是我的身体，不太能够再次承受到这种强烈地撞击了..”察觉到体力过度流逝的男孩只感觉到自己像是要虚脱了一般，光洁的后背也已经爬满了虚汗。  
“好，那我们再做一次.. 我就帮你释放出来，如何？”Tony宠溺性地亲吻着男孩的嘴角，又将怀中的孩子给揽紧了一些。  
深陷进温柔乡里的Peter此时只觉得晕晕乎乎地，像是所有神智都被眼前的男人给夺走了一般。男孩有些失落地问道：“可是.. Tony，这样您会觉得不尽兴吗？”  
男人勾起了嘴角浅笑了，轻轻拍了拍男孩的臀部诱哄着：“别怕，我们以后就可以像这样肆无忌惮了。”  
Peter的眼睛再次亮了起来，他迫不及待地主动亲吻住了男人的嘴唇，像是再盖章一样。“我们约定好了，您不许反悔！”  
“贪心的小东西。”Tony的眸色加深，胯间的动作径直粗鲁地挺动着，愈来愈快地架势直接给男孩逼近了高潮。  
“哈—— Tony.. 我要.. 高潮了...”未能吞进的口水从男孩张着的嘴巴里面流了出来，男人惩罚性的咬住了Peter凸显出来的锁骨上面，奋力地挺动着自己的腰肢。  
“宝贝，我们一起——”  
“呃啊.. 好多... 全部都流出来了——”  
大股大股地精液流了出来，喷洒在了男孩湿润的肠道内壁，Peter最后的一点力气也被男人给全部夺走，闭合着眼睛躺倒在了男人的怀中。  
Tony亲吻着男孩的背部，将Peter缓缓放回了温热的地毯中央。随着男人帮助男孩清理身子的动作，Peter睁开了眼眸虚弱地问出了一句：“Mr.Stark.. 你没有对着另外一个我，这样做吧...”  
“你指的是什么？”男人调笑着的声音流除，使坏性质地用自己半勃起的阴茎再次顶了顶男孩方才被精液给浸湿了的穴口，“像是这个吗？”  
“您只对我这样做了... 对吗？”男孩苍白的脸色挤出了一个微笑。  
“如果我说——没有呢？你会相信吗？”Tony看着他的眼神里面带着溺爱，手上清理地动作也放的温柔了。  
“太好了—— 我拥有这世上别人没有的一切。”男孩像是彻底放下了戒心，体力彻底透支了的他终于满足地闭上了眼睛昏睡过去了。  
他总是永远相信自己的先生。

“Pete...”Tony看着男孩格外纯洁的面容像是入了迷，“我所挚爱着的灵魂，如今终于回归到我身边了。”  
12点的钟声响起在了这间屋子里面，男人回过头重新望向了他的小英雄，伸手将男孩给抱在了怀中。  
他的Peter Parker，纽约市的友好邻居蜘蛛侠，已经是为17岁的复仇者了。  
“Firday，准备明天的发布会。我要向世界宣布最新加入的年轻复仇者——Spiderman。”  
Tony Stark决定亲自授予他的男孩这份荣耀勋章。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 花絮：已经飞上了天的章鱼博士魂魄Is Watching you.


End file.
